Everything happens for a reason
by casy23
Summary: This is through Ginny's eyes. A one-shot on how she fell in love with Neville. It's short and doesn't really go into all that much detail but I hope you enjoy it anyway.:  H/Hr R/L N/G


**Luna Lovegood.**

**Her name says so much about her.**

**She not normal, at all.**

**Sometimes she doesn't wear shoes.**

**She's full of love.**

**Luna's always thinking about someone.**

**One might say that causes problems for the blond**

**but she can always handle it.**

**I don't know how she does it.**

**She is the definition of good.**

**She spreads joy everywhere she goes.**

**Even when she gets made fun of,**

**they call her "Loony"**

**and make fun of the quibbler (her dad is the editor)**

**She holds her head high and wishes them well.**

**She has many friends.**

**Me**

**My ex-boyfriend**

**My best friend **

**My brother**

**My boyfriend **

**Her best friend**

**We all care about Luna deeply**

**The rest of the world is missing out.**

**There's drama,**

**like in all good friendships**

**We were all friends: very close.**

**Ron & Harry were instant friends**

**Hermione not so much.**

**Harry & Hermione got along**

**but Ron and Hermione not so much.**

**After time, they argued...less, kind of.**

**Ron ended up liking Hermione,**

**Maybe Hermione returned his feelings**

**at one point**

**maybe she never did**

**Ron and Hermione got together in 7th year**

**in the midst of all the craziness**

**For me and Harry, I had crushed on him since Ron's first year.**

**He never returned my feelings until 6th year.**

**I joined the quidditch team and started going out with someone**

**I don't remember his name.**

**Harry got jealous of me and nameless**

**he made his move**

**however unromantic it was.**

**He made nameless seem clingy **

**so I dumped nameless.**

**Nameless ended up being innocent **

**but I wasn't really mad**

**I didn't really like him that much**

**I hope you gathered that from me not even remebering his name**

**I loved Harry, I really did.**

**I truly believed he loved me too**

**but it didn't last.**

**It was never meant to be.**

**Neither were Ron & Hermione.**

**Harry & I lasted longer than Ron & Hermione. (Haaaa!)**

**They broke after a few weeks**

**they couldn't take the fighting anymore.**

**They fought about everything**

**Harry & Hermione's friendship**

**Ron didn't know anything that went on in Hermione's life**

**unless Harry or I told him.**

**it was usually me.**

**Harry was too loyal to Hermione.**

**It didn't bother me at the time.**

**Harry & I broke up later**

**when I figured Harry out.**

**He never let me in, but he did with Hermione.**

**He knew her, and She knew him.**

**It became obvious to me that**

**It was never supposed to be **

**Me & Harry**

**and**

**Ron & Hermione**

**It was always supposed to be**

**Harry & Hermione**

**Ron & **

**Me &**

**You can fill in the blanks later ;)**

**We did have a destiny person for each other**

**but ours came later.**

**Luna & Neville got together **

**based on lonliness, I guess.**

**They weren't in love.**

**They ended things**

**because they both wanted love**

**and they wouldn't find with each other**

**It was a typical fling**

**Everything happens for a reason**

**We all know that now**

**but back to the past**

**where Ron, me, Luna, Neville were alone**

**It was sort of depressing**

**as teens**

**Harry & Hermione found their match in each other**

**How could we not want the same thing?**

**looking back we spent so much time searching**

**when the answer was right in front of us.**

**Luna, Neville, Ron, and me all spent a lot of time together**

**for the next few months.**

**It was clear to me,**

**Ron was into Luna**

**I could never tell what Luna wanted.**

**In alot ways**

**Ron and Luna were perfect for each other**

**Luna saw through his cruel words when he was angry**

**which hadn't been often lately.**

**Ron found her antics amusing.**

**Ron asked Luna out on her birthday.**

**Luna said yes.**

**Ron was relieved.**

**In didn't take long for them to fall in love.**

**Now it was just Me and Neville,**

**Alone.**

**We spent countless hours, days, weeks just hanging out**

**and talking about life.**

**I really enjoyed it.**

**I think he did too.**

**One day, **

**a group of Slytherins strutted into hogwarts**

**they had been banished after the war.**

**There was alot fo static about that desicion**

**but I supported it**

**Hermione thought since the war was over**

**all should be forgiven**

**I don't know how she does it**

**I hate all their guts**

**and all I was to them was a "traiter"**

**Hermione had been called "mudblood" almost daily**

**since she began attending hogwarts.**

**All had been forgiven in her mind**

**Luna's too.**

**Ron, Harry, Me & Neville hadn't lost our sense.**

**As I was saying,**

**a couple of slytherins strutted in,**

**the group consisted of**

**Blaise, Pansy, Crabble, and Goyle.**

**No Malfoy...? Interesting..**

**Maybe Hermione was on to something.**

**Anyway,**

**there we were sitting,**

**just me and hermione**

**everyone else had left for classes**

**and those for walked in**

**like the owned the place**

**like they used to**

**but they didn't anymore.**

**We told them that they didn't belong**

**Hermione said something about forgiveness**

**Pansy giggled like a young child being tickled**

**Pansy informed us**

**they weren't there to mend fences**

**they were simply going to brake some more**

**They were serious.**

**They beat us up**

**muggle style**

**It was lame**

**we could have taken them**

**if we weren't ass shocked as we were**

**which was alot.**

**we were in the hospital for days**

**I woke up first.**

**Neville and Harry were there.**

**I could tell that they been there for quite awhile.**

**Neville told me how worried he was for me,**

**and he was so glad I was okay.**

**Hermione woke up some time later.**

**Harry hugged her.**

**He told her everythingg would be alright**

**and that Draco and his friends wouldn't hurt her agian**

**That when we told them**

**Draco wasn't there**

**None of us could figure it out**

**why?**

**Maybe he really had changed**

**like Hermione insisted.**

**Ron and Luna came by later.**

**Ron went on and on about**

**slytherins being evil**

**and they would pay for this.**

**They did, they were sent to prision.**

**Since it was a muggle crime**

**they were sent to a muggle prision**

**Later, we celebrated.**

**When I was in the hospital**

**I realized something**

**I was in love with Neville.**

**I had been for awhile now**

**I told him once everyone had gone to sleep**

**He told me he felt the same way**

**and we've been together since.**

**By the end of the year**

**Everyone was happy**

**Harry had proposed to Hermione**

**Luna and Ron had plans to move in together after school ended.**

**As for me and Neville, we were simply happy having found love.**

**It turns out, Everything did happen for a reason.**


End file.
